Academy North Star
by NutellaxBread
Summary: Main Six reunidas en la misma academia. Main Six humanas
1. Fiesta de Bienvenida, Parte 1

**Esta es mi primera historia, explicare: Las main six van a una academia, y son humanas. **

**Fiesta de Bienvenida, Parte 1**

Como siempre, la academia North Star hace fiestas de bienvenida para alumnos nuevos y celebrar que sigan allí los alumnos antiguos. Realizan divertidas actividades atléticas o simplemente de diversión, además de que permitieran a los alumnos ir disfrazados. Normalmente, las main six van disfrazadas a divertirse y ser competitivas, eso harán este año.

Esta bien, chicas, disfrutaremos como siempre esta gran fiesta - Les dijo a cada una de sus amigas - Más tarde estaremos todas disfrazadas, de videojuegos hasta libros. ¿Entendido? - Pregunto ansiosa Twilight-

-Con una gran sonrisa Applejack le deja claro- Todas lo haremos... ¡Las veo en la tarde, terroncitos!

Las amigas fueron a sus casas, Pinkie no podía, ella organizaba las actividades, pero tenía su disfraz en su bolso. Era un elaborado disfraz de payaso ajustado, el cual le quedaba a la perfección, además de verse sexy. Se afirmo el cabello en una cola hacia el lado y se puso unas zapatillas converse rosa, tenia pegatinas de globos por todas partes. Inflo globos de muchos colores y los puso en toda la academia, lienzos que daban la bienvenida estaban en las paredes más grandes. Pinkie organizo el juego perfecto, consistía en una carrera, los concursantes tenían que correr con un vaso de agua lleno, si llegaba con poca agua, lo descalificarían, dejaban el vaso en una mesa, tenían que escarbar con palas de juguete en un pozo de arena, habrán 10 dulces allí, el que consiga uno, lo dejaba en el vaso con agua y así sucesivamente. Y el otro concurso es de tirar la cuerda y escalar palos de metal y tomar las 2 banderas. Y finalmente nombrarían a los mejores disfraces.

_En las casas de las chicas... [Twilight]_

Que me pondré... Ah, mi disfraz de Sakura Card Captor... No no no... Demasiado pequeño - La chica estaba indecisa, finalmente encontró el disfraz perfecto-

Twilight vestía un revelador traje de Kitana de Mortal Kombat, se peinaba delante del espejo y se puso la pañoleta de la boca. Se puso un vestido arriba y espero a la hora de la fiesta mientras ayudaba a su hermano menor 1 año menor que ella a ponerse su disfraz- ¡Spike! Ese traje de mario bross no te queda bien.

Es muy difícil de poner Twilight. Sabes algo, me pondré el de Dante's Inferno - Miro a Twilight con una mirada desafiante mientras hiba al baño a ponerse su traje-

Al salir del baño con su disfraz, Spike y Twilight con ropa arriba de su disfraz caminaban hacía la Academia.

_[Fluttershy] _

Ángel, este traje de Lunch de Dragon Ball... ¿Me queda bien? - La tierna Fluttershy vestía un traje de Lunch de DB, era perfecto para ella, y que tenía problemas de personalidad. Con el cabello enrulado y el moño en rojo en la cabeza, se veía encantadora y adorable - Estas armas de balines no me favorecen, pero son del personaje...

Fluttershy estaba demasiado avergonzada de que se burlaran de ella, así que decidió cargar la arma con balines plásticos, los demás le dirían ridícula por ese traje de aquella serie que tanto le gustaba. Se armo de valor y salió con su adorable conejito disfrazado de pirata.

_[Rarity]_

Orgullosa de su perfecto físico, admiraba el traje que la hacía ver tan sexy, al igual que el personaje que representaba. Era Bayonetta, estaba vestida con un traje idéntico con lentes. Su cabello tan bien arreglado la hacía ver igual a Bayonetta. Llevaba las armas, solo le faltaba el espejo que iba entre sus estructurados pechos, le pegaba una gema más y...

¡Buala! Se repaso su lápiz labial, se puso una blusa y fue con su hermana de 13 años, Sweetie Bell vestida de vampiresa a la academia.

_[Dash y AJ]_

Las 2 mejores amigas del grupo, estaban en la casa de Rainbow, AJ había llevado unos vestidos a su casa.

Que tal este ¿AJ? - Llevaba un traje de Alice, de Resident Evil-

Te queda muy bien, mejor que el de Rin de Vocaloid. Demonios, Macintosh ya nos vendrá a buscar... Ire con este cosplay de Ezzio Auditore - Dijo la rubia ranchera que llevaba un elaborado traje del protagonista de Assasins' Creed-

Las mejores amigas esperaron a el hermano de AJ, Big Mac que las iría a buscar en su auto, all llegar, todas las amigas estaban en camino para un día de diversión...

**Gracias, esperen la próxima parte de la fiesta de bienvenida. **

**Que les aya gustado mi primera historia**


	2. Fiesta de Bienvenida, Parte 2

**Seguimos con la segunda parte de mi fic. ñwñ**

**Fiesta de Bienvenida, Parte 2.**

Las main six llegaron al mismo tiempo a la academia, las chicas comentaron lo geniales que se veían, Pinkie se integro al grupo admirando el traje que llevaba Applejack.

¡Que fantástico traje Applejack! Es un cosplay de Ezzio Auditore - Recibe a sus amigas con un gran abrazo-

Adivinaste globo rosa. Tu estas de payaso y Rarity es... -Espera respuesta en forma burlona-

Soy Bayonetta, la bruja más sexy que vas a poder ver, querida... Esperen... ¿Y Fluttershy? - Pregunto preocupada la chica de cabellos violeta-

P-Por aquí... -Avergonzada por traje- No q-quería que m-me vieran...

¡Eres Lunch de DB! Estas igualita - Grito su extrovertida amiga Pinkie-

Gracias -Por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, se alegra -

Las chicas rieron por un rato y charlaron, llego el tiempo de las actividades, AJ y Dash concursarían, era claro que empatarían. El silbato sonó y las amigas corrieron con el vaso en la mano sin derramar ninguna gota, llegaron a toda velocidad a encontrar los 10 caramelos, AJ tomo la ventaja consiguiendo 7 dulces, Rainbow tuvo suerte al encontrar 6 en un mismo lugar, ambas solo le faltaba 1 dulce, no lo encontraban. Dashie se dio cuenta que no había arena solo en el pozo, en los bordes sobresalía, Rainbow encontró el último dulce y lo puso en el vaso, corrió hasta la meta con el vaso en la mano, Rainbow le ganó a AJ y los demás.

Grrrr... - Applejack se sentía frustrada y sin orgullo- No puedo creer que Dash me haya ganado tan fácilmente... Como no pensé en que podía estar en la orilla -AJ se quejaba en el baño, llevaba la capucha de su disfraz puesta y no se le veía el rostro, y no veía nada más que sus manos con guantes.

No te pongas envidiosa AJ - Una voz femenina le hablaba, esa voz era inconfundible- Después de todo fue justo... -Dijo la voz con un tono sexy mientras abrazaba a Applejack-

D-Dash... -Applejack se sonrojo al escuchar la voz de su amiga en un tono tan sexy y más encima abrazándola con delicadeza- Déjame sola, no quiero pensar más en el concurso...

¿Quien dijo que quería hablar del concurso? -Dashie volteo a AJ-

Si no quieres hablar del concurso... ¿Que quieres? - Enfadada Applejack veía a su amiga que vestía un sexy traje apegado con unas botas y cinturón que la hacían ver igual a Alice de Resident Evil-

No lo se... Hablar cosas de amigas... Como... Quien te gusta, Si tienes novios... O eres virgen... -Le dijo a su amiga en un murmuro-

En esta última pregunta la rubia ranchera se sonrojo, desvió su mirada, pero no podía evitar ver a Rainbow Dash. La chica de cabello arco iris tramaba algo, y AJ lo sabía, Dash tranco la puerta del baño con llave, igualmente habían muchos baños más en la academia. Applejack podía sentir la respiración de su amiga en su labios, estaban demasiado cerca para evitar besarse. Dash corto la distancia dando un beso rudo. Applejack estaba muy sonrojada, pero no podía evitar el beso, abrazo a Dash apegándose a ella. Dash separo bruscamente a Applejack, la cual cayo sentada al suelo, Dashie salió rápidamente de el baño.

Que rayos fue eso... -La rubia salió del baño al igual que Dash- Porque lo hizo... -Se toco los labios con los dedos, se sonrojo al recordar la situación-

Applejack, puedes venir con nosotras, te hemos estado buscando - Twilight la invito a sentarse con ellas de espalda en la pileta-

Si, te hemos estado buscando... AJ -Dashie se sentó a su lado mirándola pícaramente- Fue una buena derrota, y buena charla en el baño...

Argh, porfavor Dash. -Enfadada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo-

Por favor, no armen líos... Es una fiesta de bienvenida... Ya jugaron los 2 concursos solo falta, el mejor disfraz. - Fluttershy miraba el podio de los 3 lugares, anhelaba estar en el-

Atención - Dijo la directora Celestia- Haremos el concurso, deberan interpretar a su personaje, veremos a todos los alumnos

Llamo a 20 muchachos primero, despúes 20 más hasta que elijio.

Esta bien, escogeré a los 3, Ryu Hayabusa, Leon Kennedy y Ezzio Auditore. -La directora Celestia ve a los chicos de los disfraces subir-

Todos creían que eran hombres los de el concurso, pero al sacarse la capucha ezzio, todos quedaron impresionados, era AJ la que llevaba ese elaborado disfraz, los chicos a su lado la quedaron mirando y murmurándole.

Vaya Ezzio con un cuerpo tan estructural -Le pone la mano en el hombro-

Ay Ryu, dime que no es cierto que intentas impresionar a un personaje masculino protagonizado por una chica como yo ¿O si? -Burlona-

Dieron los lugares, Leon Kennedy 3ro, Ryu Hayabusa 2do y Ezzio Auditore 1ro. AJ orgullosa de si misma se fue a su casa, feliz de haber sido una chica tan suertuda.

**Gracias por leerme! Ese beso fue de mi pareja preferida ñwñ AppleDash . Leeme c:**


	3. Tierna y Torpe

**Mi tercera parte :D Aquí aparecera unos cuantos OC's **

**Tierna y Torpe**

La más inocente de el grupito, Fluttershy. Una criatura tierna y tímida, todos los chicos de la academia babean por ella, pero ya tiene a alguien a quien querer, uno de los que no se fija en ella, el hermano mayor de Applejack, Big Macintosh es todo un sueño para la torpe de Fluttershy. Además de ser amable y un chico de pocas palabras, es guapo, a decir verdad no solo es el sueño de Fluttershy, si no de muchas chicas que lo intentan ligar, pero como ya dije es de pocas palabras.

Ahh -Fluttershy suspira mirando a Macintosh en la hora de comer-

¿Pasa algo querida? - Pregunta Rarity preocupada por su amiga, pensaba que era porque estaba sentada solo con ella- Si es porque estamos solas no te preocupes...

N-No es es-so Rari... Tu no deberías preocuparte, si quieres ir con las demás ve... No me molesta es más, quiero estar sola y pensar... Sobre algo muy importante, emm un proyecto para mañana -Mintió Fluttershy, pero esa mentira fue muy convincente-

Esta bien... ¿Mañana tenemos proyecto? Ay dios... ¡AY DIOS! -Preocupada-

No no... Es solo para mi... Emm me atrase en un examen... - Sonrió inocentemente-

Rarity decidió que su amiga pensara en ese tal proyecto que tenía que hacer, la dejo sola y termino de comer, salio del comedor y se fue, simplemente. Fluttershy estaba sola en una mesa, mirando a Macintosh, el cual miles de chicas lo rodeaban, pero el fijo la mirada en Fluttershy, la cual se tapo la cara con las mangas de sus brazos, evitando la mirada de su amado. Cuando se destapo, vio a Macintosh acercarse a ella, Fluttershy perdió el aire y se desespero, se sonrojo instantáneamente y se puso muy nerviosa.

Hola... Tu eres Fluttershy una de las amigas de mi hermana... -Macintosh se sonroja un poco y se pone nervioso- ¿Porque e-estas sola?

N-No l-lo se... -Murmuros - M-me g-gusta estar, s-sola... Así pienso, sobre lo que tengo que pensar...

Inmediatamente todas las chicas miraron amenazadoramente a Fluttershy, la cual se asusto y se tapo la cara con su cabello y ropa. Al volver a mirar hacía su lado, Macintosh la miraba algo sonrojado y embobado por la belleza de la chica, inmediatamente intento desviar la mirada, pero era tan hermosa que no podía evitar mirarla.

F-Fluttershy, me preguntaba... ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana? A el parque de diversiones...-Pregunto inseguro Macintosh-

... ¡Por supuesto Macintosh! -Fluttershy se alegro por completo-

Al salir de la academia, Fluttershy se fue alegre a su casa, a lo lejos, un chico lo miraba, pero no era Big Macintosh. Un atractivo chico pelirrojo la miraba, era la chica que se sentaba a su lado, Fluttershy. Al día siguiente después de la academia, Flutter iría con Macintosh al parque de diversiones, pero aún estaba en la academia. En clases, el chico se se sienta al lado de Fluttershy le habla, Fluttershy queda paralizada por el chico que le hablaba.

Hola -Dijo el chico a Fluttershy - Mi nombre es Lightnight Shield. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

... Me l-llamo Fluttershy... -Fluttershy miraba fijamente los ojos verdes del chico-

Eres muy linda - El chico sin vergüenza le dijo eso con normalidad, Flutershy quedo impactada por aquellas palabras tan sinceras-

G-Gracias... -Sonrojada, murmuro debiles-

¿Quieres almorzar conmigo hoy? No nos quedamos en el comedor hoy... -Explico el chico-

S-Si...-Fluttershy olvido por completo su salida con Big Mac-

Al olvidar la salida con Macintosh, quedo hipnotizada por el chico, tan atractivo, sincero y sin vergüenza, parece que ese chico era aun mejor que Macintosh.

Big Mac tenía sus propios problemas, una chica de cabello negro coqueteaba con el, el problema fue este:

Dios, esa chica no me deja tranquila... -Se lava cara y se mira en el espejo-

Hola, Mac... -Tranca puerta del baño- Veo que estamos solos... -Pasa su mano por el pecho de Big Mac- Eres estructurado... -Le rompe botones de la camisa negra que trae-

Que rayos haces Dark Heart -La aparta bruscamente- Déjame en paz.

Ah... No me hagas daño... -Seducir- Eres muy brusco... No puedo contra ti...- Se quita vestido- Soy tuya...

Big Mac intento evitarla, pero ahora ''Dark Heart'' lo había atrapado, al verla en ropa interior, ella aprovecho para amarrarle las manos con su cinturón.

Perderás tu virginidad... Grandote... -Le comienza a quitar pantalones-

No, no lo haré - Se zafa del cinturón y le da una bofetada-

Dark Heart quedo en ropa interior tirada en el baño, Macintosh se fue, pero olvido a Fluttershy. Fluttershy fue a almorzar con Lightnight Shield, estaba embobada.

Este sera el chico perfecto... Para una chica Tierna y Torpe, como yo... -Fluttershy se quedo pensando, si. Ese era el perfecto para ella, no pedía mas ni menos...-

¿Dijiste algo, linda? -Pregunto el chico mirándola, ya que no comía-

Estoy bien, gracias... Por cierto cocinas muy bien... Que detalle -Soltó una risita-

Me encanta tu risa, se ve que eres tímida, tu risa solo delata eso. Pero, me encanta... -Remarco el detalle-

Comenzó a llover de la nada, de pronto sonó un rayo,Fluttershy salto a abrazar al chico, sin consciencia, no se dio cuenta de que lo abrazaba, solo pensaba en los rayos y que no podría volver a casa. Eso era un problema, el otro era que iba hacer, finalmente y para su suerte, el chico tenía una hermana, la cual no estaba, durmió allí, preocupada de lo que pasaría el proximo dia...

**Muitto Gracce :D!**


	4. Spike, Paquete de regalo

**Ciao amici, questa è una nuova parte della mia storia dei sei principali [Hola amigos, esta es una nueva parte de mi historia de las main six ñwñ] Perfetto Italiano! **

**Rarity, perfecta para todos.**

****Spike, el hermano menor de Twilight, con 15 años, estaba enamorado profundamente de la chica Rarity, la cual ella pidiera algo lo hacía, el no se sentía utilizado, sentía la voluntad para hacer lo que ella quiere. Va 1 grado menos que ella, pero piensa en como conquistarla, recordó que tiene que ser el mismo.

Hola Rarity... -Dijo el niño de cabello verde a Rarity a la hora de comer-

Hola Spaiki Waiki -Tiernamente Rarity lo invito a sentarse a su lado-

Me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo, más tarde...A pasear e ir a comprarte ropa... -Spike estaba algo sonrojado por decir aquellas extrañas palabras, Rarity se emociono-

¡Por su puesto, querido! En la tarde, después de clases. Podríamos tomarnos un helado juntos y comprarme ropa, perfumes y nuevos lentes... -Rarity decía cada cosa emocionada hasta que Spike la interrumpió-

Te comprare, no gastaras nada de dinero... -El chico le dio una gran sonrisa mientras Rarity lo abrazaba de lo feliz que estaba-

¡Muchas gracias cariño! -Beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos luego!

Al llegar la tarde Spike acompaño a Rarity, se tomaron un helado juntos y compraron mucha ropa y zapatos. Spike cansado dejo las cosas en el auto de Rarity, para dar un paseo frente a las piletas que daban un show de luces por la noche, Rarity estaba hipnotizada por la danza del agua y las luces juntas, tan coordinadas, como una bailarina. Al ir a casa, Rarity estaba muy agradecida, abrazo a Spike y le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido Spike fue a su casa a dormir. Al siguiente día en la academia, Rarity estaba muy apegada a Spike, que había echo muy buenos gestos que la enamoraban de el poco a poco.

Rari, ¿Quieres ir conmigo al parque de diversiones? Sera muy divertido, enserio, comeremos dulces y más cosas todavia... ¿Vas? -Invito Spike-

Por supuesto Spaikiii... -Rarity estaba quedando embobada por Spike, aunque fuera menor que ella era guapo, inmaduro y atractivo- Nos divertiremos mucho en la montaña rusa y la caída libre. La casa del terror será lo mejor... -Así lo podre abrazar... Pensaba para sus adentros-

Al ir al parque de diversiones, se subieron a la montaña rusa, comenzó a subir la pendiente con lentitud y bajo veloz completando su recorrido rápidamente, Rarity gritaba en el trayecto. Después a la casa del terror, Rarity asustada abrazaba a Spike, y en la caída libre, sostenía su mano. con fuerza, después de ese día, Rarity estaba enamorada completamente de Spike, se quedaron juntos hasta la noche.

Spike, eso ah sido maravilloso... Quiero demostrarte mi agradecimiento -Le da un tierno beso en la boca, nerviosa y sonrojada- N-Nos vemos mañana Spike...

Rarity fue a su casa, Spike a la suya, ambos recordando el uno del otro, soñaron con un mundo perfecto.

**Gracias por leerme :D**


End file.
